Book of Varaine: Pert 8
by Aardom 723
Summary: The Animorphs and Crayak's minion square off.


  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part VIII  
  
  
author's note: I'm back! And please try to ignore the spelling mistakes if there are any.  
  
--If I determine the enemy's disposition of forces while I have no perceptable form, I can concentrate my forces while the enemy is fragmented. The pinnacle of military deployment approaches the formless: if it is formless, even the deepest spy cannot discern it nor the wise make plans against it.--  
-Sun Tzu, datalinks  
Sid Meier's Alpha Centari  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
(Rachel)  
  
It was all over. The red beam blasted toward us, and I felt the almost unbarable heat wash over me. I was surprised by the heat it put out. But I was more surprised by the fact that I was still alive! The beam dispelled, and I saw our savior. The air in front of us was wavering, like a wall of water. A force field! We had created a force field! We stood there stunned, and by the looks of it, our attacker was stunned too. He just floated there, as his sheild of blue fire evaporated. I saw a look of shock in his eyes. As we just stood their, stupified, Jake attacked. I one fluid movement, he extended his dagger claws even further, coiled his legs and took a mighty leap at our enemy. Unfortunatly, he caught Jake's assult, and dodged his deadly swipe. But he failied to see the second attack. In fact, so did I. I saw a blur, and our enemy fell to the ground. I looked around and saw something that made my eyes bug out. Tobias' tail was being sucked back to normal size, like a string of spaghettii. Then he arched his back, and his tail flew out again enlongenating itself. Our foe, who was lying on the ground, rolled away in time to dodge the blow. At that time I decided to attack. I barreled forward, my clawed fist coiling back for a blow. He barely was able to evad it, and when my fist hit the ground, a crater opened up around me. Oh yeah.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
(Jake)  
  
I sprung up again and attacked. My dagger claws took swipe after swip at him, and each one was avoided. I took a swipe at his head, but the Mangathean ducked, and was met with an upper cut by my other claw. He flew back and slamed into a wall with a big explosion. We waited for the dust to clear, but were greeted by a barrage of poorly aimed energy beams. They all missed, and he lept out of the rubble, only to be greeted by Marco's anvil sized fist. He skidded across the ground. Tobias tried to hit him with his tail, but he barely dodged it, infact his left sleeve was torn right of. He was breathing heavily, and it took me a couple of seconds to realize he was laughing, not breathing.  
  
Of course! I should have realized this earlier. I don't need to fight you, I just need to complete my mission, and your all dead! he said with a sadistic laugh. With that, he raised his hand, and flicked his wrist, sending a beam of deadly energy directly at our guides.   
  
No! I yelled and tried to get them out of the way, but I was to slow. Then, I saw Cassie's enourmous wolf form shove them out of the way, putting her in the line of fire.  
  
Cassie, move! Rachel said, but to no avail. The beam ached towards Cassie, who tried to block the blast, but she knew it was pointless. But then some how, she did! The beam was deflected in six different directions, and we could see that she managed to recreate the force field that had saved us before.  
  
You fools are becoming a nuisance! the Mangathean said, and sent another blast out, this one directly at the wall to the generater building. Then we watched as his body once again was consumed in the strange blue fire.  
  
But, I am sad to say that, he said, totaly covered in the raging flame,that these...valient efforts of yours are all going to be futile. Your will die, along with every one else on this pathetic planet! And then, the fire built up so much that you couldn't even make out his form. It then rose, and shot toward the hole in the generater building like some sort of flaming snake.  
  
We gotta stop him! Tobias yelled. We all ran to the hole, with me in the lead.  
  
But friends! If you go in there, you will surely die! Yilang called back to us, from the side of the building. We of course ignored them. We had to do this, or every one on the planet would die.  
  
  
  



End file.
